


Singing Amen, I'm Alive

by lunarknightz



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Final Battle, Freedom, Victory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: In the future, Sam, Dean, & Chloe have just fought & won the final battle, freeing the Wincehsters of the obligation and duty they've known.....





	

Dean pulled himself up from the wreckage that had been his ’67 Chevy Impala. As he wiped the blood and sweat from his forehead, he took a moment to mourn for his car. It was only an inanimate object, and he knew that. But that car had been a hell of a lot more dependable than many people in his life. It had taken him places, helped him pull through some pretty tough spots. For that, Dean would miss it. 

“Ugh.” His brother Sam said, crawling out of the pile of car debris from the other side. Sam slowly got to his feet, and tried to wipe one of the several levels of dirt and ashes on his body off, unsuccessfully. “Is it really over?”

“You tell me.” Dean quipped. “You’re the one with the second sight, bro.”

“I think he’s just afraid to say it.” The third member of their party groaned, shimmying out of the wreckage. “Like he might jinx it.”

“How do you do that?” Sam groaned. “Are you sure you’re not psychic, Chloe?”

She smiled, using her hand to wipe a bloody lock of hair out of her face. “I’m a reporter. It’s my job to be snoopy and observant.”

“While, I, myself, make my living being Pig Pen and lazy.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Please, Dean.”

“I don’t get it.” 

“Geez, Sammy. You get a college degree and you can’t get a little allusion to the greatest literary work of our time?”

“Huh?”

“He’s talking about Peanuts. You know, Charlie Brown.”

“Oh.” Sam sighed, and looked up at the sky. “Some of us actually read above a third grade reading level.”

“Cut me to the quick, will you, little brother?”

“You know, one day this discussion will go down in history. And when they teach it in school, all the kids will have to memorize the many ways in which the Winchester brothers sniped and insulted each other.”

Dean glared at Chloe. “It seems to me that you’re doing your own fair share of the snarking there, Chlo.”

“You can be such a jerk, Dean.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You guys! Please! Chloe had a point.” Sam interjected.

“Ha.” Chloe smirked at Dean, crossing her arms triumphantly. 

“No really. Think about what we just did. We beat the bad guys. We sealed off the demon dimension for once and for all, ending a reign of pain and tyranny that has lasted for centuries! We’ve done something that is changing the world, right now, as we speak! Things are going to get better! We fought the big battle, and we won!”

“Darn tooting.” Dean said with a smile. “We’re big damn heroes.”

“Look at the stars.” Chloe said softly. “Do you ever remember seeing them shine that brightly? I haven’t. Even in the middle of Smallville, surrounded by farms and almost no streetlights…they were never this bright.”

“The Earth can feel what we did. It’s celebrating, too.”

“Dude.” Dean exclaimed. “Please stop channeling Captain Planet, I beg of you.”

The trio was silent for a moment, as they stared up at the sky full of brilliantly bright stars. 

Chloe was the first to break the silence. “So what do we do now?”

“I hadn’t thought of that.” Sam said softly. “The battle’s over now. We’re free.”

“Free? I don’t think I know that word.” Dean growled. “All I know is I feel like I could sleep for a week straight.”

“Me too.” Sam said, rubbing his sore neck. “And obviously we’ll all need to get medical attention- we’ve all got some significant injuries. But after that…we can all do what we want to do.”

Chloe gathered her tattered jacket closer to her body, and shivered, though the night was rather warm. The thought of going off on her own after traveling side by side with the Winchester brothers for four years seemed weird, and more than a little scary. She had left behind a promising journalistic career at the Daily Planet to help Dean and Sam on a case of a ghoul outside of Kansas City, and had never looked back. The trip was originally supposed to last a week, and the weeks had grown into months, which had grown into a year, and so on. Her family and friends had made their own lives in those years- Clark was dating Lois now, and they both worked at the Daily Planet. She couldn’t simply return to life the way she left it, and she didn’t exactly want to. 

Chloe would have never figured that an arrogant smart-ass like Dean Winchester would win her heart; but somehow he did. For four years they’d flirted and snarked back and forth. Chloe suspected that Dean liked her too, but they had never acted on their attraction- it was an unspoken rule; and Chloe didn’t quite relish the thought of combusting in fire like Sam’s last girlfriend.

“I guess…” She said softly. “I can talk to my contacts back at the Planet. I should be able to get back on staff easily enough, especially after I write a kick ass story about my own saving the world.” 

“I don’t know how do anything but hunt.” Dean said softly. “But hunting requires solving mysteries and finding clues…maybe I’ll become a private investigator. Or maybe a bounty hunter. They get to kick ass and handle weapons.”

“I can finally go to law school.” Sam said softly. “You think they’ll still let me in after a ten year deferment?”

“Oh yeah.” Chloe said assuredly. “Schools are always desperate for money.”

“Plus, you know.” Dean said with a swagger. “We’re big damn heroes now.”

“Yup.” Sam said. “I thought it would feel different.”

“How?” Chloe asked.

“I don’t know…more majestic, maybe?”

“Life doesn’t come standard with a John Williams soundtrack, Sam.” She smiled. “How does it feel to you?”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know…it’s almost like I’m cookie dough or something. Like I’m not quite done yet.”

“Oh please.” Dean kicked the hood of the Impala’s battered skeleton. “You’ve got to be kidding me. I’ve never heard anything so damn stupid.”

The distinct sound of a siren could be heard in the distance. 

“It sounds like the cavalry is coming.” Chloe said softly. “The big cookie baking moment you’re looking for is around the corner, Sam. Once they get here, things aren’t gonna be the same.”

“Yeah. After this, you can go on Oprah and share with her your fascinating cookie dough metaphor.” Dean said silently. “So you really think the curse is broken, Sam?”

Sam nodded. “That’s what Dad’s book said. The prophecy, the curse…it’s all null and void now. We’re free.”

“Totally free?”

“As far as I know.” Sam sighed. “Why?”

“I’ve got some business to take care of before I have that week long marathon of sleep.”

“Huh?”

“Extra-Curricular activities, if you must know.” Dean winked at his brother and turned towards Chloe. In one swift movement, he gathered his female demon fighting partner into his arms. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to do this.” He muttered, before covering Chloe’s lips with his own.

The job of waving down the authorities was left to Sam as Dean and Chloe shared a short but sweet make-out session.

The blitz of police and authorities surrounding them made it seem like everything was moving in slow motion to Sam. He hadn’t felt this lost, or this scared since Jess died. The future was wide open and full of possibilities, and Sam had no idea what would happen. His visions were gone, leaving an uncertain future, all the more frightening because he had no warning. 

Sam’s destiny was complete, and he was living in a different world.

He wasn’t used to having choices. Maybe he would like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in December 2005 as a Supernatural Santa gift on LJ for Dragonsinger, who requested: who requested Sam and Dean gen or het fic, as well as a crossover with Smallville (with Chloe).


End file.
